Fireman Sam's Monsterous Halloween Adventure
by NeverLander852
Summary: The residents of Pontypandy have turned into monsters! So it's up to Fireman Sam and his brother Charlie to save them! Mild language, nudity, some videogame, film, TV show and Fireman Sam episode references and lots of breaking the fourth wall moments. I do not own Fireman Sam, or anything referenced and/or mentioned in this fanfic.
1. Opening Cutscene

Fireman Sam's Monsterous Halloween Adventure

The residents of Pontypandy have turned into monsters! So it's up to Fireman Sam and his brother Charlie to save them! Mild language, nudity, some videogame, film, TV show and Fireman Sam episode references and _lots_ of breaking the fourth wall moments.

_**[I do not own Fireman Sam, or any of it's episodes or any videogames referenced and/or mentioned in this fanfic, or some of the things used in this fanfic that were used in other games, but hey, that's just me.]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Opening Cutscene**_

Normally, a typical Fireman Sam episode would start in Pontypandy, but not _**this**_ one! No, it began on a big airplane, flying high over the clouds.

"Wow! A vacation! We're finally taking a vacation!" said Norman Price as he looked out of the window. "England... Greece... Arabia... Krakatoa... China... Exotic ports of call!"

And all those places he was taking about, well, they were on a map he was looking at. "And unfortunately, we aren't going to any of those places! Instead, we're here at a run-down old castle in the middle of nowhere!" he complained.

Fireman Sam looked at the castle, and watched Station Officer Steele and Chief Fire Officer Boyce sort out a switch to open a gate. "Look, Norman, I know you're disappointed, but we had to accompany Chief Fire Officer Boyce for the reading of his late uncle's will." Steele and Boyce managed to open the gate and let everyone in. "It's important to be there for friends at a time like this."

The wind whistled round the dead trees, and thunder rumbled in the dark cloudy sky. It was scary. "I just hope we don't see any ghosts!" Elvis Cridlington said, scared. "Don't be silly!" Norman said, suddenly getting over his disappointment. The are no such things as ghosts! Mrs Chen said they only exist in horror stories, films, videogames, etc. We'll be safe!"

Charlie Jones, Fireman Sam's brother and a fisherman, spoke up next. "To be honest, Norman, I agree with Elvis. It DOES look rather spooky..." "AGH!" Elvis screamed, pointing to a scary-looking tree. "What's that?!"

Steele sighed. "Cridlington, it's just a tree." Elvis laughed. "Oh, right." "See, Elvis. There's nothing to be... afraid of..." Sam said, suddenly feeling a little bit scared himself. _'I can't believe we're doing something that's been done before...' _he thought.

The group headed up to the big door of the castle. Sam stared at the group. "Remember everyone, be on your best behaviour today. This castle is precious, so we have to be careful. We've got the Newtown Rapid Response Fire Service to take care of all emergencies in Pontypandy. And don't panic. There are no such things as ghosts, so there isn't anything to be afraid of." he said, the last few words sounding less brave, for when some lightning flashed, it made him nervous. "N-nothing at all." Slowly and cautiously, he grabbed the door knocker, and knocked it, then backed away. Before long the others had gathered around him.

"I don't think I can imagine anything living here except things that aren't alive anymore!" Elvis said, feeling scared. "Don't worry, Elvis!" Chief Fire Officer Boyce said. "Uncle Gregor had quite a flair for the dramatic, but I assure you, we're perfectly safe-"

Boyce was interrupted by the creaky door opening, and a scary shadowy figure came out. Charlie was frightened. "Agh! A monster!" Then he fainted.

* * *

_"Are you all right, Dad?"_

_"Charlie! Wake up!"_

_"Charlie, can you hear me?"_

Charlie awoke to find himself lying down on a huge operating table, surrounded by his wife and his brother's sister-in-law, Bronwyn Jones, his children and his brother's niece and nephew, James and Sarah, Steele, Boyce, and his brother, Sam. "Ugh... what happened? Where am i?" Charlie asked his brother.

Sam was relieved his brother was alright. "There's some good news, and some bad news." "What's the _good_ news?" Charlie asked. "The good news is that you, me, James, Sarah, Bronwyn, Steele and Boyce are all unharmed." Sam said. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that some of our friends have been transformed into monsters, and they've kidnapped the others!" "Oh no!" Charlie said. "Thankfully, we managed to escape, and found Boyce's uncle Gregor's secret lab. We're safe for now, but evil energy is permeating the village! Everything in the area is rapidly becoming evil!"

And as he said 'evil', the echo came out, 'evil... evil... carpet... evil...'. Sam looked blank. "Huh. I think my next-to last echo must be broken." "So, what are we gonna do?" Charlie asked. "Luckily I've managed to invent something to help us return our friends back to normal and save the village to boot." Sam said. He unveiled 2 grey and black gloves with red and yellow lights on them. He handed the glove with yellow lights to his brother. "These power gloves will allow us to take even the most stubborn evil out of any monster. They have special energy pulses that shoot out, and they can be upgradeable."

He also revealed 2 adult size backpacks, one in brown, and one in black. "And once removed, the evil energy we collect is stored in these clever backpacks, lest it get back out into the world again." Charlie was bewildered. "Wait, WE have to go save everyone?!" he said to his brother, shocked.

"Well, they're designed for our human anatomy." Sam said, as he put his power glove [the one with the red lights] and brown backpack on. The glove fitted his hand like... a glove. Still feeling unsure, Charile put his power glove [the glove with the yellow lights] on. And the glove fitted his hand like... a glove.

"Don't worry, Dad!" James said. "Sarah, Bronwyn, Boyce and I will watch you and Uncle Sam's progress constantly." "Excuse me," said Station Officer Steele, "but I'm helping too." He provided Sam and Charlie with walkie-talkies. "These things mean I will be able to contact you if you're stuck, or if you see anything interesting." he said.

Chief Fire Officer Boyce stood next to a big wheel, with lots of pictures on it. "This," he said, "is the Hub. Uncle Gregor built it himself, which allowed him to travel to lots of wacky worlds." "And this will allow us to do just that!" Sam said. _"This,"_ Charlie said to himself, _"is what I call a intro cutscene."_

"Actually," said Chief Fire Officer Boyce, "There are some catches to it, though." "Like what?" Charlie asked. "There are some places that you can't access till you have a certain amount of evil energy in the fuel tank. The number needed for some worlds is different, and should be displayed on this meter." Boyce said, motioning to a tank with the number 125 over it.

"Also," Bronwyn said, "You need Medals to access new worlds for you to explore. Like the evil energy, the medals needed to get to the next world is different, and is displayed on this meter." She motioned to another tank, with the number 12 over it.

"Ok." Boyce said. "Let's start it up." He pressed the start button, and the Hub Wheel started up...

...then fizzled out and died down with a mechanical whine.

"That wasn't good." Sam said. Boyce checked a dial. "It needs to charge up."he sighed. He connected a plug to a nearby battery. "The charge might take a while, so... how about you have a tutorial level while you wait?" Sarah suggested. "OK." Sam said, and he followed his niece and nephew, and his brother followed closely behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Charlie said, feeling nervous.

* * *

I might play all this through like a traditional videogame. Please remember this isn't a real videogame, and it never will be. It's just pretend.

Next chapter has Sarah and James's Tutorial Level.

**_Read and Review!_**


	2. Sarah and James' Tutorial Level

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Sarah and James' Tutorial**_

James and Sarah led Sam and Charlie to a big obstacle course. "Wow!" Charlie said. "Now this is a big obstacle course!"

"OK, Dad." Sarah said. "If you and Uncle Sam want to rescue all our friends and save the village, we need your help!" "That's good, but what do we have to do?" Sam asked. "Pretty much everything! But we'll start with the basics!" James said.

_Left Analog Stick: Move character_

_Right Analog Stick: Control the camera_

"Move around with the left analog stick!" "Right! And the right analog stick lets us look around!" Sam said. "You catch on fast, Uncle Sam!" Sarah said. "Remember, talk to Station Officer Steele if you're stuck, or if there's anything interesting!"

_L1: Talk to Station Officer Steele_

"Got it!" Steele said, calling from the walkie talkie Sam had given him. "Call me if there's anything that troubles or interests you."

"Ok." Sam said. "Now what?" "Follow me." Sarah said. Sam and Charlie followed her to some platforms. "Sometimes, you will need to jump on different things throughout your travels. Try jumping onto the low platform." Sarah said. "How do we do that?" Sam asked. "Just press the Jump button! It's not rocket science!" Sarah said.

_X: Jump_

Sam jumped up onto the low platform. He looked at a platform that was higher than the first platform. "How do I get up there?" Sam asked Sarah. "Just do a double jump by pressing your jump button twice!"

_X, X: Double Jump_

Sam did just that. Charlie followed closely behind. "You ARE great, Uncle Sam!" Sarah said. "Now, follow me!" James said. Sam and Charlie followed James and Sarah to an area with about 15 wooden boxes.

"This is where we can demonstrate attacking." James said. "This is what I call a platformer game!" Sam said. "I thought fighting never solved anything." Charlie said. "Actually, Dad," James said, "pressing your melee attack button whether you or Uncle Sam are moving or standing still will allow you to engage any monsters that try to stop you, and destroy things like chests and crates. Break all the crates and you'll see what I mean."

_Circle [whilst running]: Moving Melee Attack_

_Circle [whilst standing still]: Stationary Melee Attack_

Sam and Charlie broke all 15 crates. "Good work! Now follow me to show you how to use your power gloves to attack!" James said. Sam and Charlie followed James to a target area. "Sometimes, if melee doesn't do it, an energy shot will!" "Really?" Charlie said. "Yes, Dad. If you and Uncle Sam press your glove attack button, you can launch energy pulses that attack anything in it's range."

_Square: Power glove shot_

"Good!" Sam said. "There's more!" James said. "If you charge it up, you can deal an extra power to it. It works on tougher enemies."

_Square [held down]: Charged power glove shot._

"That sounds good." Sam said. "BUT," James said, "you will move a bit slower whilst you're charging up, so you might be vulnerable for a while. But don't worry about it. Deal with all these targets with your glove, then come to the next bit of the tutorial."

Sam and his brother dealt with the targets, then headed up to where Sarah was. But Sam accidentally stepped on a nearby panel, and a bolt of electricity zapped him. "OW!" he yelled in pain. "Are you OK, brother?" Charlie said, worried. "I'm alright, Charlie. I just got zapped, that's all." "That was painful, Uncle Sam, but don't worry. To help you and your brother on your adventure, there are some items for you to collect. She motioned to a first aid kit. "This item is a first aid kit. It will refill your or Dad's health if it's running low. And you two don't wanna run out. Just walk over it to pick it up."

**First Aid Kit: Health Pickup**

Sam did that, and he felt much better. Then, he and his brother headed over to Sarah, who was near a spinning token, which had Sam's face on one side, and Charlie's face on the other side. "What's this, Sarah?" Charlie asked his daughter. "This, Dad," Sarah said, "is an extra try token. Pick this up to get another try at something if you fail to do it the first time."

**Extra Try Token: Extra Life Pickup.**

"Like in videogames where you get a 1-Up?" Sam asked. "That's about the size of it!" Sarah said. "Go pick it up, then go to where James is." Sam touched the token, it spun and flew into the air, instantly meaning Sam and Charlie had gained an extra try.

They then headed to where James was - near some crates, that looked a lot like the ones from earlier. However, there were only 6 of them... and they were made of metal. "How do we destroy these, James?" Charlie asked his son. "Well, Dad, you and Uncle Sam can do a pounce attack. You, Dad, have a tuck pounce, and Uncle Sam has a chest slam." "How do we do this 'pounce' attack?" Charlie asked. "Just do a double jump, then press your melee attack button. This move is useful for eliminating less-than-cooperative foes, and it's also good to press buttons, destroy obstacles, and break metal crates. Break all 6 of these metal crates to proceed to the next bit of the tutorial."

_X, X, Circle: Pounce attack_

So without a second thought, Sam and his brother dealt with the 6 metal crates. Sam dealt with 3 of them, Charlie dealt with the other 3. Then, they headed to the next part of said tutorial level.

And that was... all about coins. Sam and Charlie saw some coins in the room they were in. There were 15 yellow ones, 5 green ones, and 2 silver ones. And they had the emblem of the PontyPandy Fire Service on them. "These are coins, Uncle Sam." James said. "Collect these to purchase upgrades for your gloves." "And what's more," said Sarah, "they come in 3 colours: yellow, green, and silver. Yellow is worth 5, green is worth 10 coins, and the silver ones are a totally brilliant 50 coins!"

**Coins: Collect to purchase upgrades for Sam & Charlie's gloves.**

**Coin Values:**

**Yellow: 5**

**Green: 10**

**Silver: 50**

"That sounds interesting!" Charile said. "Yes, Dad!" James said. "Collect all the coins, then continue to the next area."

Sam and his brother collected the coins. Thankfully, they were shared between them. As soon as they had finished, they calculated the total, which added up to 225 coins altogether.

James and Sarah were near two different types of switches, which, oddly enough, were the next part of the tutorial. One switch was a big button marked with an X. And the other was a green target held by a flying creature."Wow, Dad! You and Uncle Sam sure learn fast!" James said. "Well, uh... great." Sam said, feeling proud.

"Great!" Sarah said. "Now to learn about... the switch!" "The switch?" both Sam and Charlie said at the same time. "Yes." James said. "Those that are on the ground must be pounced on." "And others," Sarah explained, "must be hit with your power gloves."

**_Switches: Activate to do... whatever they do. Sometimes more than one is required._**

**_Switch Types:_**

**_Ground: Must be pounced on._**

**_Bat Target: Shoot with power glove._**

"They can do all sorts of things, like move platforms or objects, and open doors. And even make platforms appear from thin air!" James said. Sarah spoke next. "And if you don't know what to do or if you can't find what you're looking for, activate any switch you see! What's the worst thing that can happen?" "That's a good thing... I guess." Sam said. "BUT," Sarah said, "sometimes you may need to activate more than one. Sometimes they're different and they can be hidden in the weirdest places! So search carefully!" "We'll be sure to remember that." Charlie said. "Now deal with 2 of each of the switch types to open the door to the next part of the tutorial." Sam and his brother dealt with the switches. Sam tackled a pounce switch, and Charlie dealt with a bat target, and vice versa. Soon, the door opened, and Sam and Charlie headed to a very odd part of the tutorial.

"Sometimes," Sarah said to her dad, "you and Uncle Sam have to work together to clear obstacles!" Sam was apparently pleased about that, as was his brother. "Great! Just like when we were kids!" "Yeah! Mum would be so proud that we're saving our friends!" Charlie said. "Right." James said. "in single player, you can swap between characters by pressing the swap button."

_L2: Swap between Sam and Charlie_

"Clever!" Sam said. "The player that follows will be computer controlled." "Now this is what I call a videogame!" Charlie said. "Remember, Dad," said Sarah, "look for coloured lights. Royal blue means only Uncle Sam can interact with it, and yellow means only you can interact with it!" "And if it's green?" Charlie asked. "It means either you or Uncle Sam can interact with it!"

_**Color Code:**_

_**Royal Blue: Only Fireman Sam can interact with the object.**_

_**Yellow: Only Charlie can interact with the object.**_

_**Green: Either Sam or Charlie can interact with this object.**_

"Great!" Charlie said. "Now, try using the swap feature to open the door!" Sarah said. Sam and Charlie worked together, tackling the right object that matched their color. On the green glowing lever that opened the door, they both pulled it together.

James and Sarah were in the next room, for the final part of the tutorial. There were training dummies in the room. "You're almost there!" James said. "Just one more lesson to go!" Sarah said. Suddenly, lightning thundered outside. The training dummies suddenly came alive! "Oh dear!" Sarah said. "Dad! Uncle Sam! Sort these dummies out!" James said, as he and Sarah hid. Sam and Charlie dealt with the training dummies, that went down in at least a hit or so. A few of them escaped. But out of the defeated ones, out came strange glowing stars. there was 1 in each of these 5 colors: green, red, blue, yellow, and dark purple.

"What's that stuff?" Sam asked. "That is Evil Energy." Sarah said. "It's used to fill up the Energy meter to open new levels. It comes in 5 colours: green, red, blue, yellow, and dark purple. Greens are worth 1, reds are worth 2, blues are worth 5, yellow is worth 10 and dark purple is worth 25! It comes from containers, from defeated enemies, and just lying around."

**_Evil Energy: Collect to open new levels in the Hub._**

**_Evil Energy Values:_**

**_Green: 1_**

**_Red: 2_**

**_Blue: 5_**

**_Yellow: 10_**

**_Dark Purple: 25_**

"Pick it all up to complete the tutorial." James said. Sam and Charlie picked all 5 stars up. Just like the coins, they were shared between them. As soon as they had finished, they calculated the total, which added up to 43 evil energy pieces altogether. "Well done, Uncle Sam, and Dad!" James said. "You have learnt all the moves you need after you leave the tutorial area." Sarah said. Sam and Charlie headed to the exit, picking up 7 green pieces of green evil energy, which, when added to their evil energy counter, made 50 pieces of evil energy all together.

Sam and Charlie arrived, and came up to the Hub wheel, which was fixed. Bronwyn set the location for somewhere called 'Peacock Purgatory', and pulled the start lever. Instantly, Sam and Charlie were teleported through a wormhole, off on their big adventure.

* * *

Please remember this isn't a real game, and it never ever will be. I bet you wish it was, huh?

Next chapter has the first level!

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The Peacock Purgatory

Triangle Button: Morph Power

Methods:

Near Wall: Climb

In Water: Swim

In the Air: Glide

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Peacock Purgatory**_

Sam and Charlie instantly appeared in the grounds outside the castle in full daylight. There were a few peacocks strutting round the area.

Sarah buzzed in on Sam's walkie talkie. "Uncle Sam, you and Dad must get all your morph powers before you leave this world, so hurry up and collect the amulet pieces."

"Amulet pieces?" Sam said. "They are special amulets that give you monster morph powers. They have different faces on them."

Morph Amulet Pieces: Collect 4 to make a morph amulet that gives Sam and Charlie monster morph powers.

"Right. We'll keep an eye out for them." Sam said. As the two of them ran around collecting Evil Energy and coins, they soon found a Morph Amulet. This one had a picture of Moose Roberts' face on it. "Good!" James' voice said. "Get 3 more Moose Roberts Amulet pieces, and it will be time to climb!"

Soon, they found another Moose Roberts amulet piece, which was next to a gardener. As Sam stepped up to grab it, the gardener heard him coming, and charged forwards, clipping his shears. Sam used his power glove and zapped the gardener, making him disappear. Sam grabbed the second Moose Roberts amulet piece. "You only need 2 more pieces of the Moose Roberts amulet!" James' voice said from the walkie talkie.

Soon they came to a lake, inear a hill path to the castle. Sam decided to jump in and check it out. The minute he did, his suit instantly became a black full-body wetsuit. Charlie followed, and he got the same wetsuit as his brother, only in light blue. They swam to an island to get some evil energy and coins, then swam back. When they got there, they saw a morph amulet, but instead of a picture of Moose Roberts' face, it had a picture of Tom Thomas' face on it. They picked it up. Sarah buzzed in. "When you find 3 more Tom Thomas amulet pieces, you'll be diving in the deep end!"

Sam and Charlie headed up the hill, picking up the third Moose Roberts amulet piece as they went. "You only need 1 more piece of the Moose Roberts amulet!" James' voice said from the walkie talkie.

Sam and Charlie soon saw a huge wall with a wooden climbing pole near it. "If I had those tree spurs, I'd get us both up." Sam said.

Charlie picked up the fourth and final piece of the Moose Roberts amulet. the other 3 pieces formed around the last piece, then they formed together. On the front of it was a picture of Moose Roberts' face, and on the back of it was a picture of a werewolf.

James teleported in. "Well done, Uncle Sam! You and Dad are now the proud owners of a brand new climbing skill!" "Climbing skill?" Sam said. "Yes!" James said. "Go walk over to the pole!" Sam did just that. "Now, say the magic words 'Wokka Wokka Woo!'"

"Ok." Sam said. He shut his eyes, put his hands on the pole, then said, "Wokka Wokka Woo!" He opened his eyes, and saw he was clinging onto the pole! He suddenly gasped when he saw his hands. They had a light coat of fur in the colour of his hair, which was looking messed up, his ears had pointed, he'd grown a wolf's nose, he had a wolf tail sticking out of his pants, he sported werewolf fangs, and then he noticed his shoes had gone, his bare feet had elongated, and the nails on both his fingers and toes had sharpened. "Whoa." he said in shock. "It's like I'm... part man, part werewolf! He clambered up to the top of the wall. the minute he got off the pole, he instantly turned back to normal.

"That," said James, "was your morph power! You and Dad both share them!" Charlie did the same thing Sam did, and he'd got the same changes as his brother. Charlie climbed up, and he became normal as well.

The two of them saw a knight. He tried to whack them with his sword, but Sam spun him away. They collected the evil energy and coins, then another Tom Thomas amulet piece. Bronwyn called on Steele's walkie talkie. "Oooh, how exciting! You only need 2 more pieces of the Tom Thomas amulet!" she said.

Sam and Charlie raced round to another climbing area, picking up another Tom Thomas morph amulet piece. "Wow! You only need 1 more piece of the Tom Thomas amulet!" Sarah said.

Sam and Charlie used their climbing power to climb up onto the area, defeat the knight at the top, grab the coins and evil energy, and get the final Tom Thomas amulet piece. They were both teleported to the island in the lake. Just like the Moose Roberts amulet pieces, they formed into a amulet with Tom Thomas' face on one side, and a muck monster-like creature on the other. "Dad, you and Uncle Sam now have the power to swim underwater! When you're in the water, say the magic words 'Surf's up!', then you will morph, then dive, dive, dive! Go in and give it a try!" James said.

Sam and Charlie both headed into the water. Sam shut his eyes, then shouted out, "Surf's up!" Sam opened his eyes, and saw he was now underwater. He felt his chest, and saw his black wetsuit was gone. The only clothes that he was wearing, were loose royal blue pants with torn out hems. He stared at his hands and feet, and he saw that his fingers had lost the nails, and had became webbed. And the same thing had happened to his toes. He felt his bare right shoulder, and discovered he had gills on it. His hair had turned a seaweedy green color, and his ears had became gillman-like. and he saw he'd grown a tail which had a small fin on it that looked like one of his webbed hands.

He glanced over at his brother, Charlie, and saw he'd got the same features as him, except he was wearing loose green pants with torn out hems. "Wow." Sam said. "I guess we have the power to swim now, huh?" "Yes, Uncle Sam!" Sarah said through the wakie talkie. Thankfully, the walkie talkies were waterproof, so they could communicate in the water. "You can explore underwater areas! And you can also do a spin dart attack to attack anything that harms you! To morph back, just swim to the surface!"

_Swimming Controls:_

_Left analog stick: Control character_

_X: Swim_

_Square: Swim Boost_

_Circle: Underwater Spin Dart_

Sam and Charlie swam around the area, collecting Evil Energy and coins, and they also found another Morph Amulet piece, which had Elvis Cridlington's face on it.

"Collect all 4 Elvis Cridlington amulet pieces, and you'll be flying high in no time!" James' voice said.

Sam and Charlie swam to the surface, and they instantly morphed back. They soon sprinted up a hill to a cube that looked like the new HiT Entertainment Logo, except it had Cs on each face.

"This," Sarah said via the walkie talkie, "Is a checkpoint!" "A checkpoint?" Sam said. "Yes, Uncle Sam. This is your save point!" "Wow!" Sam said. "Yes!" Sarah said. "It saves your progress automatically. And what's more, if you lose a try, you will restart at the last one you activated!"

"We'll keep that in mind." Sam said. With that, he and his brother raced round the area, getting some more evil energy, coins, and defeating enemies.

They soon found another Elvis Cridlington amulet piece. "Well done, Uncle Sam! You and Dad only need 2 more pieces of the Elvis amulet!" Sarah said.

They soon found another Elvis Cridlington amulet piece. "You only need 1 more pieces of the Elvis amulet!" Sarah said.

Soon, they found the last Elvis Cridlington amulet piece. And, Just like the Moose Roberts and Tom Thomas amulet pieces before them, they formed into a amulet with Elvis Cridlington's face on one side, and a bat on the other.

"Totally brilliant work!" Sarah said. "Dad, you and Uncle Sam now have the power to glide! When you're in the air, say the magic words 'Time to fly!', then you will morph, stretch your wings and glide! You can steer left or right in the air, and if you want to stop, just morph back and you will drop to the ground." "But please make sure you have ground beneath you first!" James said. "Also," he added, "you will automatically morph back when you touch the ground."

_Gliding controls:_

_Left or right on left analog stick: Steer character_

_Triangle: Morph back early_

Sam and Charlie decided to try it out. Sam did a double jump, closed his eyes, and said, "Time to fly!" When he opened his eyes, he saw that he'd become a black vampire bat. And he saw his brother had done the same things he'd done, except Charlie was a brown vampire bat. The two of them glided over to a big platform where there was some more evil energy, and also, a medal, just like the one Elvis got at the end of _The Great Fire of Pontypandy_. Sam and Charlie landed, turned back to normal, and picked the token up. It spun around them, playing the music heard in Banjo-Tooie when you collect a Jiggy, then disappeared.

"Well done, Sam!" Bronwyn said, through the walkie talkie. "You have found a medal! These are really important! They open up new worlds for you!"

With that in mind, Sam and Charlie collected the evil energy. Suddenly, Sarah called via the walkie talkie. "Well done, Uncle Sam!" You and Charlie have collected enough evil energy to open the next level!"

"All right!" Sam said. "We can get moving now!" There was also a bat target switch in the area where the medal was. Sam shot it with his power glove, and a door leading to a teleporter appeared at the back of the castle. Sam and Charlie glided back to the castle grounds, fighting off enemies and collecting coins. They soon reached the teleporter room, where there was another medal. Sam grabbed it, then he and Charlie stood in the teleporter and it took them all the way back to the hub.

* * *

Back in the hub, Sarah and James were very glad to see them back.

Sam and Charlie ejected all their evil energy and tokens into the tanks. It created a surge, which gave the hub wheel the power to take Sam and Charlie to the next level: Hallways of Doom. The number on the evil energy tank went to 225.

Sarah and James both pulled the start lever. Instantly, Sam and Charlie were teleported through a wormhole, off to the next level.

* * *

I am soooo terribly sorry for taking WAY too long with this, because i get distracted easily. You may have a slight delay in chapters for all my stories, and the like. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience.

Anyways, Please remember this isn't a real videogame, and it never ever will be. It's just pretend.

Next chapter has 2 levels: Hallways of Doom and Poker Faces.

_**Read and Review!**_


	4. Hallways and Poker Faces

_**Remember:**_

Triangle Button: Morph Power

Methods:

Near Wall: Climb

In Water: Swim

In the Air: Glide

Near Breakable Door/Object: Smash

Near a Moveable Block/Object: Push/Pull

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED AND/OR REFERENCED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Hallways and Poker Faces**_

Sam and Charlie magically appeared inside the castle. In there, there were some more Amulet pieces, but these ones had Helen Flood's face on it. Sam picked one up. "Get 3 more Helen Flood amulet pieces, and you'll be able to chop more than salad!"

Charlie picked another Helen Flood amulet piece up. "You only need 2 more pieces of the Helen Flood amulet!" James' voice said from the walkie talkie.

Sam picked another Helen Flood amulet piece up. "Oooh, how exciting! You only need 1 more piece of the Helen Flood amulet!" Bronwyn said.

Charlie picked up the final Helen Flood amulet piece. And, Just like the Moose Roberts, Elvis Cridlington and Tom Thomas amulet pieces before them, they formed into a amulet with Helen Flood's face on one side, and a Bride of Frankenstein-like creature on the other.

"Well done!" Sarah said. "You and Dad now have the ability to smash weak doors and some obstacles!" "Wow!" said Sam. "When you come across a weak door or obstacle, say 'Chop it!', and you will morph, and then you'll smash it to pieces! With this skill, you'll be a smash!" James said.

* * *

**WARNING: The bit you are about to see has some mild inappropriateness. View it at your own risk. Don't say that i didn't warn you.**

_Sam stood in front of the door, shut his eyes, and said, "Chop it!" He opened his eyes, and saw he was wearing a dress over his clothes, he had a bride of Frankenstein hairdo, and a quick dip of his hand down his pants confirmed the absence of a penis. and Charlie had got the same effects as his brother._

**Yep. You were warned. **

* * *

They both did a karate chop on the door, and smashed it to pieces. Instantly, Sam and Charlie morphed back to normal. They were relieved to be normal again. With that, Sam and Charlie headed off through the castle, getting evil energy, coins, Medals and fighting enemies along the way, even using their new morph skill on weak doors to progress. All too soon, they got enough evil energy to get to the next level, Poker Faces.

Once they returned to the hub, they added the evil energy and medals to the tanks. The Evil Energy meter now read 365. Steele set the next location to Poker Faces, then acivated the teleporter, that took Sam and Charlie to that level.

* * *

The two of them found that they were inside a battleground area of the castle, with lava. Sam suddenly discovered another amulet piece. But this one had Mike Flood's face on it. "Great job, Uncle Sam!" James said via the walkie talkie. "When you find 3 more Mike Flood amulet pieces, you can start getting pushy!"

"I wonder what that means." Sam said. he and Charlie set off across the level fighting enemies, collecting evil energy and coins, and very soon, they found another Mike Flood amulet piece. "You only need 2 more pieces of the Mike Flood amulet!" James' voice said from the walkie talkie.

Soon, they found yet another Mike Flood amulet piece. "You only need 1 more piece of the Mike Flood amulet!" James' voice said from the walkie talkie.

Soon, they found the final Mike Flood amulet. and guess what?

"Here comes the good part." Sam said to the viewers.

Just like all the other amulet pieces before them, they formed into a amulet with Mike Flood's face on one side, and a Frankenstein-like creature on the other.

"Great job, Dad and Uncle Sam!" Sarah said. "I think we've earned the power to push and pull things." Sam said.

"You've got that right!" Sarah said. "Now you and Dad can push big blocks and/or obstacles that can be moved. Just stand in front of a moveable block, say 'Heave ho!', then you will morph and grab on. You can push it back and forth, and if you want to let go, morph back!"

_When using the Mike Flood Morph Skill:_

_Triangle: Morph [when near a moveable block/object]_

_Move up and down on left analog stick: Push/Pull_

_Triangle: let go_

"Right." Sam said. "I'm getting quite good at this." He walked over to the block, closed his eyes, then said, "Heave ho!" When Sam opened his eyes, he saw that his muscles had grown at least 3 times their size, and he'd gained a mix of a Hulk and Frankenstein-like look, with pale green skin, torn clothing, messed-up hair, and a light coating of mud on his bare feet. and Charlie had got the same effects as his brother.

They pushed a huge block to make a step up to a ledge that even their double jump couldn't reach. And when they let go of the block, they instantly turned back to normal. Using their new skill, they got through the more trickier areas of the castle, also whilst collecting evil energy, and coins, and Medals.

Suddenly, Bronwyn called on the walkie talkie. "Unbelieveable! You have collected enough medals to open the first monster boss!"

Sam and Charlie were bewildered. But all the same, they got through the last of the castle, fighting off the enemies, and collecting the last of the evil energy and medals.

* * *

As soon as Sam and Charlie got back to the Hub, they ejected their medals and evil energy. The medal counter changed to 26.

Sam saw the wheel was now pointing to a picture of Elvis' face. "We've just managed to find Norman Price." Sarah said.

"You know, I once had to save him from the top of the training tower in Pontypandy." Sam said. "But this time, you have to save him from something that looks a lot like Elvis." James said.

"I only hope Norman is gonna be okay." Sam said. 'I know he can cause some trouble, like the time he accidentally drove Jupiter, caused an accident with his Chinese New Year sky lantern, and I certainly can't forget the time he ran off the quay in a go-kart, made with a few items he borrowed without permission! But I hope he's not in any big problem!'

With that, Sam activated the teleporter.

He and Charlie were off to save Norman Price from... this strange thing that looked a lot like Elvis. Whatever it was...

* * *

OK. Can you guess the Fireman Sam episode references?

Also, please remember that this is **NOT** a real game.

Next chapter, you're gonna see the first boss battle!

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Count Elvis-cula Bites Back!

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Count Elvis-cula Bites Back!**_

Sam and Charlie soon arrived in on a ledge area in some mountains just beyond the castle.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked. "We must be in a boss level or something." Sam said. Then they saw Norman Price, trapped in a big cage.

"Norman!" Sam shouted. "Sam!" Norman shouted. "Am I glad to see you!" "Don't panic, Norman! I'll save you! Sam ran over to the cage, but suddenly, without warning, an invisible barrier came in front of Sam, preventing him from reaching Norman!

"What the-"

At that moment, Elvis suddenly appeared. Except, he was a LOT different than normal. He had the same look and hair as normal, but his skin was a chalky white colour, his eyes were blood red, he sported fangs, his ears were pointed and bat-like, and he was wearing a black cape, a black tuxedo, and black shoes.

"Elvis?!" Sam said, dumbstruck. "I am not this 'Elvis' you speak of!" the vampire said. "I am Count Elvis-cula! And I want to suck your BLOOD!"

"Oh my!" Sam said. "I need to snap Elvis out of it!" He quickly held a clove of garlic. Norman gasped. "Sam!" He shouted. "You can't do this! This would be bad for a fanfic based on our TV series!"

"Sorry, Norman, but sometimes you must take a risk. Even if it's bad." Sam said. He hurled the garlic clove at Count Elvis-cula, but the vampire caught it, and ate it!

"Anything that stops a vampire is pathetically useless against me!" Count Elvis-cula said.

With that, he swooped down, and did a corkscrew, making Sam and Charlie dodge.

_'I guess we have to defeat this strange vampire to save Norman.'_ Sam thought.

Count Elvis-cula hovered above the cage. "This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you! Lucky for me!" he said. Then he disappeared.

Suddeny, from under the cage, a wave of skeletons stampeded towards them. Sam and Charlie dodged them.

Soon, all the skeletons had gone. Count Elvis-cula appeared. He fired bats at them, but Sam and Charlie dodged each and every one of them. Count Elvis-cula then did the corkscrew move, first coming forwards, then, he did it from the back. But he accidentally bumped straight into Norman's cage, making it [and Norman inside] wobble like a jelly. the vampire fell to the ground, stunned. This gave Sam and Charlie enough time to zap him with their power gloves.

Count Elvis-cula screamed in pain. Then, he disappeared, then sent out another wave of skeletons, only there was a little bit more of them, and they were a little bit faster than before.

Sam and Charlie dodged them like the last lot. Then Count Elvis-cula did the same things as last time, except he did them a little bit faster.

When he got stunned, Sam and Charlie zapped him again. Count Elvis-cula screamed in pain again. Then, he disappeared, then sent out another wave of skeletons, only there was more of them, and they were more faster than before. But that didn't stop Sam and Charlie from dodging them. Then Count Elvis-cula did the same moves as before, but he did them much faster.

When the vampire got stunned for the third time in this chapter, Sam and Charlie gave him a big zap. Suddenly, the vampire fell over in defeat.

Then, Count Elvis-cula rose up into the air, and suddenly there was a loud flash, and Elvis Cridlington dropped down, landing on the ground.

"Elvis?!" Sam and Charlie said at once. "Jinkies!" Norman Price said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mystery Machine, Velma was reading, when she suddenly looked up at the sky with a evil look on her face.

* * *

Back to the boss level.

Sam ran over to Elvis, who was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Sam?" Elvis said, surprised. "What are you and Charlie doing here? Why is Norman Price in that cage? And why do I have a nasty garlic taste in my mouth?"

Sam looked blank. "Uhh, it's a long story. But for now, let's get you home." He was just about to leave when...

"Excuse me." Norman said. "Sam, can you get me out of here?" Sam sighed. "Alright, Norman." He zapped the door on the cage and opened it. Norman was freed!

* * *

Sam, Charlie, Elvis, and Norman soon arrived in the hub. Sam sent Elvis down to a recovery room in the mansion to recover.

"Wow!" said Sarah. "You did well, Uncle Sam!" "Yeah." said Sam. "I guess we did!" Charlie smiled.

Norman turned to Sam. "Sam," he said. "I found this big piece of some disc thing in my cage." He handed Sam what he'd found - an amulet piece, like the ones seen in chapters 3 and 4. But, this one was a bit bigger than the other ones. and it had part of some picture on it. "Wow!" Sam said. "This thing is odd, but I bet it will be useful later."

* * *

Meanwhile in the recovery room, Elvis was relaxing on a bed in the room to recover from what had happened to him. He had just stripped down to his undies, and as he removed his boots, he discovered his toenails had somehow or other elongated. "Whoa!" he said. It felt so... illuminating, almost like he was floating... which he was actually doing.

* * *

Well there you have it. The first boss.

Next chapter will have Sam and Charlie heading into the Deadlands, the outskirts of the village with pirates, and skeletons, and ghosts, oh my! But this time, armed with their new morph powers, Sam and Charlie stand ready for anything!

Will they save the day?

What other perils will they face in their adventure?

What's the deal about the piece that Norman found in his cage?

Why on earth did Elvis' toenails look elongated even though he got turned back to normal?

Will Velma ever forgive Norman for using her catchphrase?

How many questions can i put in this part of the story?

For the answers to these questions, and some that shouldn't be answered, look out for the next chapter!

Oh, by the way...

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. First Steps into The Deadlands

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: First Steps into The Deadlands**_

Meanwhile, in a spooky-looking lair, a shadowy figure was watching Sam and Charlie in the hub area.

"Curses! That Cridlingdork was a complete waste of my power!" he growled. Then he became calm. "No matter. My next minion will get them!" He turned over to Moose Roberts, who was strapped to a lab table.

"Hold your horses." Moose said to the shadow man. "I am no minion!" "that's right!" Mandy Flood said angrily from a nearby cage.

Mrs Chen glared at the shadowy figure from her and her daughter Lily's cage. "You'll never get away with it!" she snapped. "But I'm already gonna turn this Canadian sweat mound into a hairy mutant beast!" the shadowy figure snapped. Mrs Chen went quiet. "In that case, "Mike Flood said from another cage, "I guess you probably _will_ get away with it."

The other Pontypandy residents and Moose all looked oddly at Mike Flood. "What?" he said.

The shadowy figure pulled down a lever, which activated a laser-like device. The device aimed at Moose, then the shadowy figure pressed a button. Then a rather powerful laser beam zapped Moose, who screamed in pain. Almost a few seconds later, the beam was gone. Then the shadowy figure released the straps on the table, tilted it slightly, and Moose slid off, landing on the floor.

There was a long silence.

Then suddenly, Moose Roberts felt a nasty headache strike him.

He grabbed his boots, pulled them off, and screamed in pain as his hands and feet elongated, as did the nails on his fingers and toes.

His ears became pointy, his canines turned into fangs, his body somewhat grew bigger in size, he grew a big bushy tail, his face became a wolf face, and thick dark brown hair sprouted on his body.

His eyes glowed a fierce blood red. He snarled and growled, then let out a loud howl in utter anger, as the shadowy figure cackled evilly.

Moose Roberts was now a werewolf!

"Now," said the shadowy figure to the Moose werewolf, "Head for the Deadlands, and finish off that idiotic Fireman and his dimwit brother!" Moose growled, then saluted, then dived through a portal, and almost a minute or two later, the cage with Mrs Chen and Lily in it followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hub, Sam set the next location to Grave Matters, a location in The Deadlands, then activated the teleporter, that took him and Charlie to that level.

It was off to The Deadlands!

* * *

Now Sam and Charlie are off to the Deadlands, unaware that Moose Roberts, who has been transformed into a werewolf, is ready to turn Sam and Charlie into mincemeat!

Now things are getting... HAIRY!

[Clip of the cow going 'Boo!" from the _Kick Buttowski_ episode 'A Fistful of Ice Cream']

What?! It was a good line!

Anyway, the next chapter will have the first level of the Deadlands; Grave Matters.

Please remember that this is **_NOT_** a real videogame, and it never will be. If it was, you'd **_all_** wanna play it.

Oh, I almost forgot:

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Grave Matters

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Grave Matters**_

Sam and Charlie instantly appeared in a graveyard. "Wow." said Sam. "We must be in a graveyard." "Uh, Sam." Charlie said. "The narrator already said that."

"Oh. Right." Sam said. Sam and Charlie walked off to start the level. Sam ran ahead of Charlie, and stopped him just in time, as a small pool of water suddenly became electrified! If Charlie had stepped in it, he'd have gotten painfully shocked!

Luckily, there was a warning light above the water. And there was also a pattern to how it worked. It made a honk, then flashed 3 times, and just after the 3rd flash, the water became electric for 3 seconds. then it stopped for 5 seconds afterwards, and the process started again.

Sam and Charlie dashed through the water when the electric stopped. Then they continued on their way, collecting Evil Energy, medals, and coins.

* * *

Soon, as they walked by a church in the graveyard, they saw a gravestone. Then, Sam suddenly stepped on a twig, and the minute he did, the gravestone suddenly grew huge eyes, and a mouth, and began jumping after them! Luckily, Charlie zapped the gravestone, destroying it.

"Great Fires of London!" Sam said. "That gravestone suddenly came alive and tried to eat us!" "Don't worry, brother." Charlie said. "If we're careful, they can't get us."

With that, Sam and Charlie headed through the graveyard, destroying any enemies that got in their way, as well as the living gravestones. They also collected some evil energy, medals, and coins, and used their Mike Flood morph power to push blocks around to solve puzzles or make steps.

And they also cleared another patch of electric water timing bits.

* * *

Before long, they were at a area with a big building in the middle. There was some Evil Energy, medals, coins, and some enemies. Sam and Charlie defeated the enemies and collected the items in double quick time. But when they came to the door of the building, they found it was locked. And there were no switches to shoot or slam.

"What are we gonna do here?" Sam asked Charlie. "Maybe there's another entrance into the building. We just have to find it." Charlie said.

They searched all over the place, but all they found was a shooting switch. Sam gave it a zap, and a entrance activated under a pond. Sam and Charlie, both thinking it would lead to another way in, headed into the pond and when they were at the entrance, activated their Tom Thomas morph skill to dive underwater and swim through the tunnel, and they soon found themselves inside the building!

They morphed back to normal, and fought off a few more enemies, and collected the last of the medals and evil energy. Suddenly, Sarah called via the walkie talkie. "Well done, Uncle Sam!" You and Charlie have collected enough evil energy to open the next level!"

Sam and Charlie used the teleporter in the room to return to the hub.

* * *

Once back, they jettisoned their Evil Energy and Medals into the tanks. The Evil Energy meter now read 445. With that, Sam and Charlie set the hub wheel for the next level: Molten Mayhem.

"Well, if my guess is correct, we'll be heading to a volcano level." Charlie said.

They activated the teleporter that took them to that level.

* * *

Will Charlie's guess be correct?

Will Sam and his brother save their friends?

What spooks and surprises will be waiting in the next level?

Just find out in the next chapter! Also...

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**


	8. Molten Mayhem

_**[I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC]**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Molten Mayhem**_

Sam and Charlie materialized on a platform inside a volcano.

"Yep." Charlie said. "I was right." There was a big crater, with rather hot lava inside it. It was making them sweat like billy-o. Despite that rather hot setback, Sam and Charlie managed to get over to a cave, collecting some Evil Energy and coins along the way.

* * *

Soon, they were outside the volcano area, and on a rocky mountain part of it. There was also some cacti standing nearby. But as they came nearer, the cacti suddenly grew eyes and started jumping at them! Sam and Charlie quickly dispatched them in no time.

_'What next?!'_ Sam thought, his mind full of torturing thoughts about the living cacti. He and his brother went over the rocky area, clearing out any enemies and collectin' evil energy, medals and coins as they went.

Soon, they came to a rather weak-looking stone door. Sam and Charlie activated their Helen Flood morph power to chop right through it. Activating the switch inside the room made a door open on the cliff outside. They went through the opened door, and came out on another rocky part of the area.

They headed on, fighting the enemies, and collecting evil energy, coins and Medals on the way, also using their Moose Roberts morph power to climb walls to get to inaccessible places and the like.

* * *

Soon, they reached a green grassy area. And suddenly, they were ambushed by some skeletons that threw magic bones at them. Luckily, Sam and Charlie quickly spun them back at the Skeletons to defeat them. And they collected the Evil Energy and coins as well. Before long, they got a call from Steele.

"Smart work, Sam!" she said. "You and Charlie now have collected enough evil energy to open the next level!"

Sam and Charlie used the teleporter in the room to return to the hub.

* * *

Once back, they jettisoned their Evil Energy and Medals into the tanks. The Evil Energy meter now read 560. With that, Sam and Charlie set the hub wheel for the next level: Shivering Timber Shoals.

"Wow, a pirate themed level!" Charlie said. "This'll be fun! This'll remind us of when we were kids!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Charlie." Sam said uncertainly. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "You'll have to wait till the next chapter of this story to find out." Sam said as Bronwyn activated the teleporter that took her husband and her brother-in-law to that level.

As soon as that was over, James and Sarah stared blankly at each other. "What did Uncle Sam mean by 'I wouldn't go that far'?" James asked his sister. "I don't think it makes sense." Sarah said. "I can't understand it!"

"Me neither." Norman said. "I usually lose interest halfway through."

Everyone gave him rather odd looks. "What?" Norman said, confused beyond repair. "Was it something i said?"

* * *

Oh, Norman. You are soooo funny with your... weirdness.

Anyway...

Now Sam and Charlie be headin' for Shivering Timber Shoals!

What pirate themed-thrills will be waitin'?

Will they come out of that level in one piece?

Will they save their friends from certain doom?

Will James, Sarah, and Norman find out what Sam meant?

And what of Moose Roberts the werewolf?

Well, just wait for the next chapter and you'll find out.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
